Hogwarts Hellmouth
by domlover89
Summary: Buffy and Dawn might have snuck out of the house without the Scoobies knowing a few months ago. Dawn is invited to Hogwarts, Buffy is asked to be a *shiver* teacher, and all things go crazy when the key ends up in Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - -

When they had been asked to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she honestly hadn't known what to expect. Glancing around the crowded Great Hall at all of the curious students that were now staring at them, Dawn Summers shifted about uncomfortably knowing that nothing she had imagined this summer could quite equal what she was currently facing. She looked up at the ever-changing ceiling and then turned to smile at her companion.

"Cool." She said simply.

Her companion, also known as her sister Buffy Summers, smiled brightly as she looked up at the ceiling as well. She nodded her head. "Definitely."

"So…you're teaching, which is just wiggy and I'm becoming a student…like six years into school? Don't they think I'll be a little confused?" Dawn questioned softly as they walked to the front of the room with the eleven year old students.

Buffy snickered. "Well, I suggested they put you in first year, but Dumbie said that was out. Instead, you just had your little tutor sessions this summer and they expect you to catch onto everything else."

Dawn smirked as she held up the wand she had gotten a few months ago. "They want me to do magic with a stick. Even Willow didn't use a stick and she tried to end the world."

"I thought the stick had grown on you." Buffy said with an amused expression.

"Please, it has Slayer blood as its core. Of course, it's grown on me. We have the same blood as our core." Dawn replied with a smirk.

Buffy had been the one to donate her blood to have the wand made. It seemed that Dawn needed a special type of wand to control the power inside of her. The power, which had been activated earlier that year by the Powers that Be (or the Powers that Sucked…which was what Dawn had taken to calling them), had been completely uncontrollable for about a month. During that month, Dawn had accidentally almost destroyed the house they had been staying in along with the city. That was when they were contacted by Dumbledore, who insisted that Dawn come to Hogwarts. Not only did he think it would be beneficial for her, but Hogwarts needed a bit of protection from some evil dark lord person named Moldywart or something. So Buffy was needed as well, which was why they were here. Buffy was here to save the world and Dawn was here to keep from accidentally destroying it.

"Calm down." Buffy told her with a light smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Dawn frowned deeply. "I'm calm."

"Then why are you glowing?" Buffy asked with the same pleasant smile in place.

Dawn's eyes widened as she looked down at her arms, which were currently green. She was really beginning to hate the PTB. They had been the ones to activate her without permission and they had been the ones to cause her to lose complete control of herself. If they had left her alone then she would be a mildly powerful not-so-human girl. As it was…she was a freak of nature.

"People are staring." Dawn muttered in frustration, vocalizing her anguish.

Buffy shrugged. "Let them stare. Why does it matter?"

Dawn merely nodded. She couldn't block out the sound of people whispering as they walked down the tables to the front of the room, but she tried to keep from letting it

bother her.

Dumbeldore had already taken the liberty of announcing to the school that her and her sister were the newest freaks on the block so everyone seemed fascinated by them.

After the first years were done being sorted, Dawn would be sorted as well. Seeing that the list of first years was getting smaller and smaller, she started to panic. "Can't I just help you?" She whispered to her sister, who had yet to leave her side.

Buffy shook her head. "Fraid not. You need to learn to control your powers and I need to help train the next generation of 'world savers'."

"I believe you can safely call them warriors." Dawn murmured. "It is a war after all."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

"Dawn Summers." The woman standing beside the stool read with a happy smile, holding up a hat that looked older than Giles.

Dawn returned her smile before sending Buffy a panicked look and then continuing to the stool. When the hat was lifted off of the seat, Dawn sat down. She noticed that everyone was staring intently at her now. They hadn't been paying much attention to the First Years when they were sorted, but they weren't nearly as fascinating as the freaky green girl.

When the hat landed on her head, Dawn frowned. "Who wants to talk to a hat?"

"I am actually quite interesting. I have you know." The hat replied.

"I'm sure." Dawn muttered.

"Ah…you are very intelligent, more so than most of the Ravenclaws and are unbelievably powerful, which is why you're here. You would do well in that house, but I believe you too impatient to get along with most of the students. Despite your wonderful mind, you are also very humble and loyal, which would make for a wonderful Hufflepuff if you weren't quite so mean and vicious." Dawn opened her mouth to deny the statement and the hat snorted. "Don't even bother. I can see into your mind and know your personality well. You are brave and courageous as well as noble, but I believe you are simply too devious and ambitious to be a Gryffindor. You are the perfect example of…"

"Oh, no you aren't. You really aren't going to put me in the evil house. Look, I haven't even been here before so I don't know anything about the houses, but devious and ambitious equals evil mean students and I am sweet, innocent light. Just look at me." Dawn said before batting her huge blue eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" The hat roared.

Dawn scowled as she heard the entire room collectively gasp. She noticed that the students that were now cheering were the ones who had been scowling the entire ceremony. She rolled her eyes. "Typical. I get brought to a new school and I get landed in the evil house."

"Which means the hat really DID look into your mind." Buffy laughed.

Dawn turned to glare at her and then batted her eyes innocently. She waited a moment and then stomped on her sister's foot. "You are not funny."

"That hurt." Buffy hissed before turning to elbow her lightly in the side.

Dawn dodged the attack and began to walk toward the table of yelling students without her sister following. She suddenly felt very alone. It was the first time that Buffy hadn't been by her side all day.

Dawn looked around the table, but didn't know exactly where to sit. After debating for what seemed like forever, she decided to take a seat amongst a group of girls who all looked her age. One of them, however, didn't look quite human. In fact, she looked like an overgrown gorilla, but looks could be deceiving. Maybe she was actually nice…maybe.

"Hi, I'm Daphne Greengrass." One of the girls greeted. She had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her skin was slightly tanned with light freckles gracing her nose. Her lips were thin and drawn into a fake smile that barely showed any of her teeth. She was sort of pretty and seemed kind of nice, but her robes were a little too revealing and showed entirely too much skin to be decent.

"I'm Dawn Summers." Dawn replied softly, wondering if the girl had meant to sound so arrogant.

"Dumbledore said you were going to be a sixth year, which means you'll be sleeping in the room with us." A beautiful girl sitting across the table told her. Her long white blonde hair was extremely straight and looked like it had been brushed hundreds of times making it lie as flat as possible against her face and shoulders. She had ice blue eyes and was rather small with milky white skin. The smile she had playing on her rather plain lips made Dawn want to squirm. Instead of looking happy, she looked...up to something. Dawn knew that look. She had given that look, but there was an evil twinkle in the girl's eyes that told Dawn that she was not just devious, she was malicious. She reminded Dawn of Glory in a way and it made her incredibly uncomfortable.

"Wonderful." Dawn muttered. These girls were unbelievably arrogant and evil. They obviously thought they were the most beautiful girls in the room and they were far superior to Dawn, which not only make her uncomfortable and insecure, but also angry.

"I'm Tracy Davis." The blonde girl said with the same unnerving smile from before.

Dawn nodded, unable to be truly polite. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode." The large gorilla like girl grunted from Dawn's left. Her thick black eyebrows were practically woven together and her short frizzy hair was hanging wildly in her face. Her lips were the only small thing about her. They were extremely thin and she wasn't even bothering to smile. At least SHE didn't act like she was ten times prettier than Dawn. No, she didn't act like anything. She just sat there like a statue, shoveling down food. She had barely even glanced in Dawn's direction. If Tracy was the brain, then Millicent was obviously the muscle.

"It's good to meet all of you." Dawn lied before she began to fill her plate with food. She needed to do something to keep her mind off of panicking and turning green.

"So…what are you?" Tracy asked with her head tilted to the side in a curious manner, causing her long hair to fall over her shoulder exposing her neck. It was almost like she was playing a part for the males at the table because every move she made was clearly thought out and was drawing the attention of more than one boy.

Dawn almost dropped her fork, but somehow managed to keep from showing her surprise at the question. "Excuse me?"

"You were glowing green earlier. It's not a normal reaction." Daphne explained as she leaned over the table causing what little amount of breasts she had to fall out of her top. "But it's wicked seeing as you're in Slytherin."

Tracy smiled with her eyes sparkling. "I told them you'd be in Slytherin. Green and Silver are our house colors."

"How interesting." Dawn replied before she turned to look desperately for her sister. Buffy had to talk to Dumbledore about getting her resorted. She needed to talk to the hat again. These girls were not like her. These girls were evil and annoying and condescending and…evil.

"What are your thoughts on the Dark Lord?" Point made. Tracy had asked the question and now all three girls were staring at her with hard cold expressions. Millicent had even gone to the trouble of lowering her fork from her mouth.

Dawn shrugged uncomfortably causing her long curly dark hair to fall in her face. "I don't know."

"Hey, Dawnie, Dumbie said we need to go get you settled in." Buffy's voice suddenly sounded from behind her.

Dawn almost sighed with relief. She smiled at the three girls who were all now staring at Buffy with wide annoyed eyes, except for Millicent who had gone back to eating her food. "We can finish this later."

"We will." Tracy told her with a quirked brow.

Dawn fought the urge to leap from the table as she followed her sister out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were out of the double-doors she turned to face Buffy. "You have to get me resorted, Buffy. They're evil."

"Dumbledore said some of them are and some of them aren't. He said you'll be safe, we just have to be careful." Buffy replied softly.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I am not a Slytherin! I am not…like these people! Why was I sorted there?"

"Because, Dawn, you're you. You're smart and funny and ambitious and yet can be completely and utterly ruthless. You're devious and mean." Buffy told her bluntly. "The hat sorted you right. You just happen to be in there with people who don't have the finer qualities you have that level you out."

Dawn sighed deeply before crossing her arms over her chest. "Wonderful. You know, people like that don't NEED to live together or they'll kill each other."

"Yeah, but they don't need to live with some of the other houses either or they'll kill them quicker. At least when you put them together they have a longer survival rate. The Hufflepuffs wouldn't live through two days with the Slytherins." Buffy said with a smirk.

"So…you know where we're supposed to be going?" Dawn questioned as she looked around the Entrance Hall in confusion, deciding to change the subject.

Buffy sighed as she looked around as well. "One of the Slytherin perfects are supposed to be showing us."

"Perfects?" Dawn questioned with a frown. She had seen the people sitting at the Slytherin table. None of them had struck her as perfect, despite the fact that most of them believed they were.

"Yeah, they uh…they name two people as perfects, a boy and a girl, and they make sure that the rest of the house stays in line. They patrol the halls at night after everyone is supposed to be asleep and they…well…you remember how in Elementary School people were on the Safety Patrol?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, the dorks and the nerds. We used to make fun of them."

"They asked YOU to be on the safety patrol, Dawn." Buffy told her with a grin.

"Shut up." Dawn scowled.

Buffy smiled. "Anyway…they're like that."

"Stupid teacher's pets." Dawn muttered unimpressed. "Wonderful."

Just then the large double doors to the Great Hall opened again. An unfamiliar girl stepped out. She was either the same height as Buffy or slightly shorter with wavy beautiful silky brown hair that hung down past her shoulders and strange sparkling golden eyes. She had milky white skin, full pink lips, long thick eyelashes, and a rather distinct nose that turned up slightly on the end. She was, by all accounts, extremely beautiful.

"Hello." The girl greeted her cautiously. She looked from Dawn to Buffy and back again. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm Buffy Summers." Buffy said as she let out her hand, eyeing the girl with curiosity.

Pansy stared at her. She looked from Buffy's face to her hand and back again. Dawn half expected the girl to decline the handshake, but then, after a long thoughtful moment, she let out a hand with a long dark green glove covering it and shook Buffy's. "Nice to meet you." She sounded and looked sincere, but she seemed very suspicious of both of them.

Buffy squeezed the girl's hand in her own and the girl quickly squeezed it back. Dawn had seen her sister do it before. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was testing for a slayer.

"I'm Dawn Summers." Dawn told her, trying to keep the girl from realizing she was being tested.

Pansy quirked a brow. She was obviously smarter than she let on. She released Buffy's hand and smiled at Dawn. "I know."

"You must be the perfect." Buffy told her.

Pansy laughed and a bright smile graced her lips. "Hardly. I'm a Prefect, far from a perfect. Draco's still stuffing his face." Dawn and Buffy both frowned, obviously not understanding and she laughed again. "With time you'll understand. You'll meet him a bit later. He's the OTHER prefect."

"So are you in my year?" Dawn asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice. Maybe Pansy didn't look like the most trusting or friendly of people, but she didn't appear to be evil, which was something Dawn had learned to be able to spot. Maybe, just maybe…they could be friends. Dawn could have one friend…or well…one friend who wasn't her sister.

Pansy nodded her head, causing her silky hair to fly wildly around her face. "Yes."

"So, we'll be sharing a room?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yes." Pansy said before turning and heading toward some stairs that branched off of the Entrance Hall, leading downward.

Dawn and Buffy both took the hint and followed after her. "Are you friends with Tracy, Daphne, and Millicent?" Dawn asked as both her Buffy caught up with the girl.

Pansy immediately stopped walking. "Merlin no." She sounded absolutely appalled at the thought. Her nose wrinkled up on the end as her golden eyes flashed. "Millicent is a beast, Tracy is a vindictive backstabbing bitch, and Deadgrass has STDs named after her."

Dawn turned to look at Buffy. "I told you they weren't like me."

"They're evil." Pansy said simply before she began walking again. "Although, I wouldn't suggest you telling them that you aren't. They'll see you as threat."

"Are you evil?" Buffy questioned. Her hazel eyes burning into Pansy's gold.

Pansy stopped walking again as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked around at the deserted corridor and then back to Buffy and Dawn. Her facial expression was blank, she was obviously masking all of her emotions. Unfortunately, though, for her, her eyes gave her away. They showed everything that she felt. She was uncomfortable and obviously afraid. "Depends on who you ask. Draco and Blaise would say yes, Goyle would say no."

"Being devious doesn't make you evil. It makes you…devious." Dawn told her.

"I'm not evil." Pansy said simply. At that, she turned and began walking again.

Dawn and Buffy both glanced at each other, silently sharing a thought before turning and following after her.

"Do they know that?" Dawn asked as they caught up with her again.

Pansy sighed in frustration, obviously becoming irritated by the abundance of questions. "They don't particularly care about me. I hate them and they hate me. It's just how it is. They don't care whether I'm evil or not. They want me to die either way."

"Die?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.

Pansy groaned. "Can we…"

"They want you to die? Would they hurt you?" Buffy questioned as she practically jumped forward.

Pansy looked around the empty corridor again before turning to face Buffy and Dawn. Her golden eyes flickered with irritation, fear, and resignation. "Look, they aren't the ones I'm worried about hurting me. They're young and stupid. Of course, together they could be a threat, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She paused to look away. "It's their parents and their parents friends and…my parents that I'm worried about. They have experience and they are dangerous." She looked back to Buffy and Dawn, her eyes glowing with fear and pain. "I just wanted to warn you to be careful." She definitely had friend potential.

Dawn smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself too. I've been trained."

"By me." Buffy added.

"Yes and you're…the Slayer. I've heard and read a lot about you." Pansy said before turning and beginning to walk again. "I can't believe you're teaching at our school."

"You know, there's more than one." Dawn told her.

Pansy frowned. "More than one what?"

"Slayer." Buffy explained as she eyed Pansy.

"Right, yeah, I…heard about that catastrophe." Pansy said with a nod. "Some inept witch did a spell that called all of the potential slayers all over the world. It's caused mass hysteria for the Ministry of Magic. They seemed determined to try and locate the Slayers for the Watcher's Council so that they can be properly trained."

"Catastrophe? Aren't you being slightly overdramatic?" Dawn asked, knowing that she was the pot calling the kettle black.

Pansy smirked at her. "Do you realize how many potentials have been called and the danger that they're in without training? Young girls being called all over the world and not even knowing, evil creatures prowling the night trying to dispose of them one by one while they're still weak. Voldemort sees the Slayers as a threat to him just like every other evil being on the planet and is, therefore, trying to track them down and dispose of them. He has an army just like many other evil demons and wizards and he is going to use it to destroy the Slayers, who are one of the strongest forces of light that we have." Her voice was becoming stronger and stronger with every detail. Her hands waving frantically in the air, obviously trying to get her point across.

"She's kinda right. We needed the potentials to be Slayers for us to save the world, but…well…now they're in danger." Buffy replied. "Although they would've been in more danger if they were still potentials. They were more weak then."

"And less easy to find. They were more…under Voldemort's notice. When they were potentials they weren't truly his main focus. They weren't really a threat. Now…they're dangerous. So…well..the Ministry is trying to locate them for the Watcher's council so that they can be trained." Pansy replied with a shrug.

Buffy nodded. "I know."

"Isn't it possible that some of the girls at the school are Slayers?" Dawn asked before looking at her sister.

Buffy nodded again. "Yes and some of them are."

Pansy turned and began walking again suddenly. Dawn and Buffy shared a look before following after her. She led them to a brick wall. She tapped on a couple of stones with her wand causing the bricks to shift into a large door. A ladder slid down into view, which Pansy quickly began climbing down. Buffy and Dawn followed after her.

"This is the Common Room." Pansy said before motioning toward a large brown leather sofa and set of chairs surrounding a huge fireplace. There was a large coffee table in the middle of the chairs that already had things scattered about on it.

"The stairs on the left lead to the boy's dormitories. The stairs on the right lead to the girl's. The stairs are enchanted to shift into a slide if boys try to climb up to the girl's dormitories. It isn't the same way with the boy's but, apparently girls would never THINK of going up to the boy's rooms." Pansy snorted before taking the stairs on the right.

The stairs wound up and up and up with them passing door after door. When they finally reached the sixth door, Pansy opened it, walking inside. There were five four-poster beds with large green and silver drapes around them.

"Mine is the first on the left and your's is the first on the right, which is where your trunk has already been sat." Pansy explained as she motioned to the bed. "Millicent snores something awful, but Daphne and Tracy are normally not here. They sleep with various boys."

"Are you normally here?" Dawn asked. It wasn't until after she said it that she realized it sounded like she was asking if Pansy ALSO slept with various boys, but there was no use rephrasing.

Pansy smirked. "I sometimes sleep with my friends Terry, Adrian, and Miles, but more often than not they end up sleeping here."

"Are they in the same year as us?" Dawn asked with a frown.

Pansy shook her head. "No, they're one year older."

"Is that why there's a rope at the door?" Buffy questioned with a laugh before glancing back at the rope piled up on the floor.

"Yes." Pansy replied. "They're just friends, though. I'm not with any of them. Terry is my surrogate big brother and…well, Adrian and Miles are Adrian and Miles."

"Are they not hot?" Dawn asked with wide eyes.

Buffy planted her hands on her hips and glared. "Even if they are…that doesn't mean ANYTHING. They best not be sleeping in your bed."

"They're all three extremely attractive, but they've shagged most of the school." Pansy told her bluntly. "They've started to calm down now, though. Terry is…well…infatuated with a Gryffindor and Adrian and Miles seem to be suffering the same affliction for Hufflepuffs, which is completely unheard of in this house, let me assure you. We do NOT date Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors, especially Gryffindors."

"Ah…rivalry?" Dawn asked.

Pansy nodded her head rapidly causing her hair to fly around a bit. "Yes."

The sound of students clonking up the stairs, filled the air. The door to the room slammed open and Millicent, Daphne, and Tracy all came running in. They were immersed in conversation over something or another and barely even realized there were other occupants in the room.

"Did you see his face? Bloody hell, that was fabulous." Daphne laughed.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "And to think that people actually believes that HE is the savior of the wizarding world. He will never defeat the Dark Lord."

Pansy looked to Dawn and then to Buffy before motioning toward the door. They obviously took the hint and walked back out onto the stairs with Pansy following.

"Who were they talking about?" Dawn questioned as she turned to look at Pansy confused.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Potty."

"That's a person's name?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"No, it's what I call him. His name is Harry Potter." Pansy grumbled before crossing her arms over her chest

Dawn snickered. "Gryffindor?"

Pansy nodded with a disgusted expression marring her face. "To the core."

Just then a shoe flew through the air, almost in slow motion, Pansy jumped around, catching it in her hand. She glared down the stairs. "Terrence Higgs, do you have a death wish?"

"Bloody hell, Puggy, that was impressive." One of the three boys at the bottom of the stairs said in shock.

Dawn had to fight the urge to keep from gaping as she stared down at the three boys. The one who stood in the middle completely shoeless was tall with short spiky dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was thin with pale white skin and extremely long pretty eyelashes especially for a boy. They only made his eyes look bigger than they already were. His lips were nice and full, currently spread into a huge grin.

The one standing on his left had long black hair that had been brushed so many times it looked like silk. It was perfectly straight and gave you the urge to run your fingers through it to see if it was real. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and burned brightly as he stared at Pansy. He was taller than the shoeless boy and was also more muscular. His large lips were turned up in an amused happy smile. He was like a really gorgeous clean cut goth. He was what goth's should strive to be. Gorgeous and yet had a dark complexion.

The last one was definitely the sexiest member of the group. He had messy sandy blonde hair that stuck out strategically in all directions. His skin was slightly tanned bringing out his bright blue eyes. His full pink lips were twisted into a devious smirk, which said without words everything that he was thinking and if Dawn was right, he was thinking very BAD BAD things about Pansy and, with one glance at the girl you could tell she didn't even realize it. His muscular arms were crossed casually over his chest as he tilted his head to the side, causing his messy hair to fall in his eyes slightly. He was tall and was built like a Greek god.

"They make Brad Pitt look like normal Joe." Dawn said as she turned to look at her sister.

Buffy's eyes were wide. "They are not sleeping in your bed."

Dawn squeaked at the thought. "Don't ever say that again."

Pansy frowned at her. "Please, whatever you do, don't…don't develop feelings for them. They're like family."

Dawn stared at her with wide eyes. One of the guys was staring at Pansy like he wanted to devour her whole and she was calling him family? That was just…gross. "Sure."

At that, Pansy turned and walked down the stairs. She threw the shoe at the boy in the middle and glared. "Don't throw shoes at me."

"Where's the other one?" Buffy questioned.

The shoeless boy held it up. "I was about to throw it."

"He wants to die." Pansy muttered.

All three of the boys suddenly turned their attention to Dawn. They looked suspicious and yet curious. Suddenly, they were all three standing rather close to Pansy, almost completely blocking her from Dawn.

Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dawn Summers, this is Terry Higgs." Mr. Shoeless. "Miles Bletchley." Mr. Gorgeous Goth. "And Adrian Pucey." Mr. Naughty.

"Hi." Dawn said with a bright smile.

The three boys continued to stare at her with suspicion. "And this is her sister, Buffy Summers." They quickly turned their attention to her sister, their expressions never changing.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy told them.

Pansy sighed deeply. "They're fine. Stop staring."

At that, all three boys relaxed, stepping back from Pansy. Well, all of them did but Mr. Naughty. He seemed content to invade her personal space. Pansy glared up at the boy. "Is there something you need?"

Adrian smiled wickedly. "Yes."

Pansy nodded her head. "Good. Go find it in Hufflepuff."

Adrian's smile suddenly faded. He shifted about uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pansy grinned widely as she looked to Dawn. "I win." Her golden eyes locked with something over Dawn's shoulder and she groaned, her grin quickly fading off her face. "Merlin, prepare yourself."

"Lovely to see you too, Pansy." A male voice sounded from behind Dawn.

Dawn turned around slightly and frowned. The boy who was standing behind her was rather tall and thin with very pale skin and white blonde hair. His eyes were a piercing gray and his small mouth was twisted into a sneer. "I am Draco Malfoy." He sounded very arrogant and looked it too. Apparently that was the Slytherin trait that the hat didn't bother to mention.

"I'm Dawn Summers." Dawn told him. She was really getting tired of introducing herself. Perhaps she could wear a pin.

Buffy snickered. "And I'm Buffy Summers. You look like a mini-Spike."

And he did. He looked like Spike, but younger. The thought caused her chest to ache. There was nothing in this world she wouldn't do to bring back the bleached blonde vampire. She missed him more than words could possibly describe.

"Who?" Draco asked. He looked and sounded thoroughly disgusted.

"Spike." Dawn told him.

Suddenly Buffy started laughing. Dawn turned to frown at her confused. What was so funny? "You must be the perfect."

Pansy and Dawn started laughing too. Draco frowned in confusion. "Well, I am perfect, but…what do mean…THE perfect?"

Dawn suddenly stopped laughing whereas Pansy only laughed louder. "She thought prefects were called perfects, you git."

"And you took the opportunity to turn it into a jab at Draco." An extremely tall and thin boy with short slightly curly dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and milky white skin commented.

Pansy nodded her head rapidly. "Of course." She turned to look at Dawn. "That's Riddle."

"Riddle?" Buffy asked with wide eyes, shifting about uncomfortably.

"Yes, in case you ever wondered what the dark lord looked like at sixteen…meet Blaise. He's a walking history lesson and the littlest Weasley hates his guts." Pansy said with a huge grin. "It's one of her endearing qualities."

Blaise glared. "My name is Blaise Zabini."

"But everyone calls him Riddle, he's just being a git.." A tall muscular boy with dark blue eyes, light brown hair, and a friendly grin explained. He was obviously the nicest person in the group. "I'm Gregory Goyle. You can just call me Goyle or Greg. Everyone else does."

"Well, okay, now that I've decided you all need nametags…" Dawn began.

Everyone laughed at that. "Not hard to remember, honestly. We call everyone by nicknames most of the time anyway." Pansy informed her. "If you forget their names…just make something up. They don't really matter."

"We love you too, Puggy." Blaise drawled with a glare.

Pansy smirked. "Riddle, why don't you go bend over and…"

"Stop! Stop right there!" Draco exclaimed. "I will not allow that kind of talk from another Prefect."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Is he…" Dawn trailed off. She made a motion with her hands trying to insinuate what she meant before looking at Blaise. He did look sort of effeminate.

Everyone roared with laughter with the exception of Blaise. "No. He isn't." Pansy finally replied. "Straight as an arrow, unfortunately."

"Is the other one?" Dawn asked, motioning to Draco.

Draco scowled. "I am perfectly straight, thank you."

"But he does answer to girlfriend and we never could figure out how he found out about Blaise's little…fetish." Pansy said with a huge grin. She was obviously having the time of her life.

"Just curious. You both seem…girly. I just thought it was a British thing until she said…" Dawn began.

"A British thing? I'm not girly!" Mr. Shoeless, now known as Terry, exclaimed offended. Several people laughed at that and he glared harder. "I'm not!"

"No, I didn't mean you. I meant…" Dawn trailed off. She sighed in frustration. "It's just that some of you are."

"She means Riddle, Malferret, and Adrian." Pansy replied. "Technically, Adrian really isn't girly. He's just OCD about keeping his clothes perfect."

Dawn nodded. "Right."

"Okay, so this has all been nice, but we really need to go see Headmaster Dumbledore before Dawn goes to bed." Buffy spoke up suddenly. "It was nice meeting all of you and I'll see you in class."

Dawn smiled at them. "I'll be back." She looked from Adrian, Miles, and Terrence, to Pansy. "They aren't sleeping in our dorm tonight are they?"

Pansy shrugged. "I don't know."

Dawn nodded. "Right then. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Well, that's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed! Please no flaming!

Domlover89


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"So, you think you can trust her?" Terry asked as he turned to look at her curiously.

Pansy Parkinson sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. She knew they were all alone and that everyone was upstairs, for once, minding their own business, but she still felt uneasy. She always felt uneasy. "Yes. I've had visions about them. We can trust them."

"We can, but will you?" Draco asked as he turned to smirk at her. He leaned against the arm of the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side. "You tend to not trust anyone."

Pansy scowled at him for a moment, but then shrugged again, knowing he was merely stating the truth. "Trust is earned, Ferret. They have to earn it."

"Did you touch them? Did you get any visions off of them today?" Blaise asked curiously.

"No." Pansy told him. She frowned deeply at the thought. "Since my visions have been getting stronger I've started wearing my gloves all the time. I didn't get any visions. I didn't want any. That's invasion of privacy."

All of the boys fell silent and Riddle nodded his head in understanding. Pansy had been a seer her entire life, which was something she kept a secret for most of it. The only person who had always known was her surrogate big brother Terry. With time she learned to trust others with her burden, but only the people she knew wouldn't tell anyone. If her parents ever found out then they would use her as a tool in this war and she couldn't even bare the thought. Lately, however, her visions and her connection to the spiritual world had been getting stronger, which probably had something to do with her new found physical strength, senses, and reflexes, but she didn't really want to think about that too much. 

"We have to patrol." Draco finally spoke up.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I know and since Dumbledore's a git. Potty's going to be patrolling too."

Draco sighed. "The glorified prefect."

"What?" Miles asked confused.

"Yeah, he was left out last year…boo hoo…boo hoo…but since he went against Umbridge and…you know…" Pansy paused to snicker. "us…the Inquisitional Squad and formed DA…Deficient Arses…he is a glorified prefect. He is needed to help protect the school. He is needed to patrol the halls. He is needed to…get on my ruddy nerves." Pansy hissed as the boys all laughed.

"Can you tell who got paired with him on patrol?" Draco snickered.

Pansy glared. "That's alright. At least I don't have to spend my night with Granger."

"Neither do I. I'm with Patel." Draco snorted.

"I think I prefer Granger." Pansy muttered.

Draco looked thoughtful and then nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"She's not that bad." Goyle spoke up in the girl's defense. "I was paired with her last year in one of my classes. She wasn't that bad." Everyone turned to stare at him and he shifted about uncomfortably. "You know…for a Ravenclaw."

"Used to all I would shag were Ravenclaws." Adrian commented off-handedly.

"When was that…when you were in second year?" Pansy quipped.

Adrian scowled at her. "Shut up and go patrol with Potty." He paused to smile wickedly before he started laughing. "Don't let him lure you into any dark corners. Not sure the git would know what to do."

All the boys were laughing now. Miles stood to his feet and began to advance on Pansy, obviously pretending to be Harry because he was making a mess out of his long black hair as he scrubbed viciously at his forehead. "Oh, Pansy....I've never really done this with anyone but Cho. I'm not sure I know what to do when the bird's not crying."

"Touch me and die, Bletchley!" Pansy hissed as she pointed a stern finger at the boy. "You will be doing push-ups for the rest of your small pathetic little life."

Miles leaped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and slammed her body roughly against his. "It's so dark. I can hardly see. Your eyes are light enough though. They're…they're just so…and you get so angry. Merlin, but you look angry."

Pansy glared at him, stomping on his foot. "Do I?"

Miles hissed before jumping backwards. He gripped his foot as he cursed loudly. "Bloody hell, Puggy, that hurt!"

"Good. Five hundred push-ups at practice tomorrow morning." Pansy growled before turning on her heel and heading toward the door.

Draco snorted as he followed after her. "I'm just glad I don't have to spend hours with her. She gets so brassed off sometimes."

Pansy didn't even bother to comment as she sped up her pace to try and lose the albino ferret. She had to meet Potty in the Library in ten minutes. "Typical. He's probably in there studying up on how to be a bitty-helping git. Not that he needs to study for that. He was born with the ability."

The walk to the library was done in complete silence. Draco was following her, having to meet Patel on the second floor as well, but knew better than to say anything. She was in a mood and talking did not make it any better. In fact, talking to him, tended to make it worse.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Draco announced as Pansy stumbled toward the double-doors to the library.

Padma sighed as she spotted them. "Good evening."

Pansy merely huffed in response as she barreled past the stuck-up Ravenclaw and threw open the huge double-doors. They didn't make a sound as she floated in. Her feet barely even graced the stone floor as she moved across the room.

She walked silently into the library and frowned as she looked around for Potty. That was when the sound of voices finally reached her ears. She must've been so caught up in her own anger that she missed the fight going on inside. She frowned as she stepped back into a corner in front of the door. What the ruddy hell was going on?

"Mione…" Potty said as he moved toward the pouty Bush of Knowledge.

The bush in question, one Hermione Granger, crossed her arms over her rather flat chest and huffed loudly. "I don't want to hear it, Harry."

Potty, otherwise known as Harry Potter or The Boy Who Lived, frowned deeply as he stepped toward her. "Hermione, you know I haven't any…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Hermione screeched loudly.

"I don't have any choice in the matter. If I was to be paired with anyone you know it wouldn't be with that pugfaced Malfoy worshiping Slytherin slag with absolutely no morals or…" Harry began, obviously trying to be reasonable while insulting Pansy at the same time.

Hermione whirled around to face him, away from the one-Slytherin audience she didn't realize she was entertaining. "You could've said something. You could've objected."

"You think she DIDN'T object enough already?" Harry asked with anger lacing his tone.

Pansy fought the urge to roll her eyes and snort. Object? She hadn't objected she had practically started a rebellion earlier in the night when Dumbledore informed her she would be spending the rest of the year patrolling with Pothead.

Hermione glared at him. "We can talk about this later."

At that, the bushy haired Gryffindor girl turned on her heel and headed toward the large double-doors. Without even thinking, Harry grabbed her arm, jerking her around and crashed his mouth to her's in a passionate and yet still slightly awkward kiss. The bush immediately melted against him and began kissing him back.

That was when it happened. That was the exact moment that Pansy Parkinson, the strong-willed, determined, intelligent, controlled Pansy Parkinson, who had spent her entire life suppressing almost all of her emotions, completely and totally snapped.

"WHAT IN THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!" Pansy roared without even thinking, practically leaping from the shadows and stunning the two Gryffindors. "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL…HAVE YOU LOST YOUR RUDDY MINDS!?!"

The double-doors behind Pansy almost slammed open as Draco Malfoy and Padma Patel came running in to see what had happened. The look on Draco's face when he spotted Potty and Bushy locked in a tight embrace could only be described of that of a child on Christmas morning.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco screamed as he pointed his wand at the couple, locking them in place. His bright gray eyes flickered with a joy that Pansy had never seen there before. "I need…I need a camera! Where's Creevey! I have to go get Creevey!"

It didn't take a genius to realize what had Draco Malfoy so ecstatically happy. This was the day he had waited for his entire life. This was the day that Harry Potter had fallen from grace. This was the day that the Gryffindor Trio had gone out with a blaze of glory all because of The Git Who Lived and The Mudblood.

Draco immediately ran from the library like the devil was chasing him. He ran with a speed he had never realized he possessed as he looked for any possible student that might be lurking about. Spotting Dawn Summers and her sister Buffy standing on the first floor, which was where Draco currently found himself, he ran to them with a glee that gave him the urge to dance. "Camera! Do either of you have a camera?"

"On my phone." Dawn commented as she frowned deeply at him. "But my pictures don't move like yours' do."

"It doesn't matter." Draco said, sounding rather teary like he was going to start crying out of sheer joy at any minute. "They aren't going anywhere."

Buffy looked to Dawn and then back to Draco. "Mine has a video camera." She pulled out her phone, pushing a few buttons, before handing it to Draco. "Dumbie did something to it to make it work on Hogwart's grounds."

Draco continued to grin like a mad man. "I don't care as long as it records. Thank you…thank you so much!"

At this, he turned and ran back up the steps. Dawn frowned thoughtfully at her sister. "You know, I didn't think he was that excitable."

"Neither did I." Buffy commented mirroring her sister's expression.

"They swore he wasn't gay, but he acts…" Dawn trailed off.

Buffy shook her head. "Doesn't matter. We need to get you back to your dorm."

Just then, it was like a bomb had gone off somewhere up the stairs. "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL!?! DOES HE KNOW!?! DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN UP TO!?!"

Dawn frowned at the familiar voice. "That's…"

"Pansy Parkinson." A stranger said from her left.

Dawn turned to look at the new voice. It was an extremely tall boy with long mildly curly silky red hair and freckles. He had beautiful ice blue eyes accentuated by his long light colored eyelashes. He was muscular and absolutely drool-worthy. "Yeah, my roommate."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh no…"

"Buffy, she's the only possible friend I have and she's currently losing her mind. We need to go see what's going on." Dawn replied with a determined expression. Buffy sighed as she nodded her head in defeat.

The sisters trudged up the stairs and had absolutely no problem finding the source of the booming voice that had echoed all the way down the Grand Staircase.

The sight before them would've probably been comically if Dawn wasn't concerned about her new friend's mental and emotional stability. Draco Malfoy was holding Buffy's phone tightly in his hand as if he was afraid it was going to try and run away, taping Pansy Parkinson who was now glaring holes through a couple of unfamiliar students. One was a girl with long extremely frizzy hair, plain brown eyes, which were currently wide with shock, and thick brown eyebrows. The other was a decently tall boy with messy black hair, pretty green eyes hidden behind circular glasses, extremely pale skin, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead

"Why aren't they moving?" Dawn asked confused, to no one in particular.

"Spell." Draco squeaked with the same blissful expression on his face.

Pansy, who was taking deep soothing breaths, finally began to speak. When she did, her voice was no lighter than it had been before. In fact, it was probably louder. She looked at Hermione Granger, really looked at Hermione Granger and scowled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HIM? HOW? HE'S LOVED YOU SINCE THE DAY HE MET YOU WHEN YOU INSULTED HIM! HE'S LOVED YOU THROUGH EVERY SINGLE INSULT, ANNOYING CONTRACTDICTION, SHOW OF INFERIORITY, EVERYTHING! HE'S LOVED YOU SINCE DAY ONE! YES, ALRIGHT, HE'S A GIT 99.999999 PERCENT OF THE TIME, BUT HE'S RON WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!?! HE IS WHAT HE IS, HE DOESN'T CHANGE! HE'S BEEN LIKE THAT HIS ENTIRE LIFE! HE TRUSTED YOU! HE LOVED YOU! YES, HE WAS JEALOUS OF VIKTOR KRUM, BUT HE WAS VIKTOR KRUM AND HE WAS RUNNING AROUND AFTER YOU LIKE A WHIPPED BULGARIAN PUPPY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HE'S…HE'S…RON WEASLEY!" She paused to take a breath.

"Turn a little, Pansy, you're blocking Granger. We need to make sure we can see who you're screaming at." Draco commented. Pansy scowled at him and he threw up his hands. "Fine, I'll move, my precious little peach blossom."

Pansy whirled back around to glare at Hermione again, side stepping a little to give Draco a better view. "HE'S ONE OF THE BEST BLOKES IN THIS SCHOOL! HE'S SMART, VERY SMART, NOT LIKE BOOK SMART, BUT…SMART SMART! HE'S COMMON SENSE SMART, YOU KNOW WHEN IT DOESN'T COME TO ME, SNAPE, OR DRACO! HE'S LOYAL TO A RUDDY FAULT! HE STANDS BY HIS FRIENDS! SURE, OKAY, HE CAN BE A GIT, BUT HE DOES STAND BY HIS FRIENDS! JUST THINK ABOUT LAST YEAR WITH POTTY!" She paused to glare at the girl's companion. "OH, I'M NOT READY FOR YOU YET! BUT I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" She turned back to Hermione. "HE'S A GOOD PERSON! HE TRIES TO REALLY HELP PEOPLE! HE REALLY CARES ABOUT PEOPLE! HE'S BRAVE, NOBLE, COURAGEOUS…EVERYTHING A GRYFFINDOR SHOULD BE! HE'S ALSO HUMBLE! HE…HE'S A WEASLEY! RUDDY HELL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! HE'S A WEASLEY! HE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU…THE BOTH OF YOU AND YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU'VE BEEN SNOGGING HIS BEST MATE BEHIND HIS RUDDY BACK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?! YOU BETTER BE GLAD YOU CAN'T MOVE OR TALK! IF YOU TRIED TO DEFEND YOUR ACTIONS TO ME I'D KILL YOU! YOU CAN'T FIND FRIENDS LIKE RON WEASLEY! THEY DON'T EXIST! PEOPLE WHO YOU CAN TRUST, PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO…NO MATTER HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE OUT THERE TRYING TO KILL YOU! NO MATTER WHAT'S GOING ON OR WHO'S BEHIND IT! IF EVERYONE TURNED ON YOU AND WALKED AWAY YOU WOULD AT LEAST HAVE ONE SUPPORTER! HE'S ALWAYS THERE! HE'S THERE WHEN IT COUNTS! HE'S THERE WHEN YOU REALLY NEED HIM! THE BULLSHIT FLIES OUT THE WINDOW WHEN YOU NEED HIM! THE BULLSHIT DOESN'T MATTER! NOTHING MATTERS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?! DON'T YOU SEE HOW HARD THAT IS TO COME BY!?! REAL FRIENDS!?! HOW COULD YOU…" Pansy trailed off. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She fought to try and control her emotions, but knew that she couldn't, not now. Now…it was over. Her carefully laid mask, everything…was gone. She had lost complete control and all she could do now was relish in it.

"Pansy…" Draco murmured, trying to put her back on track and keep her from having a mental breakdown, although, he was, to be honest, slightly late.

"RIGHT SORRY! AND GINNY! THINK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO LITTLE GINNY! SHE SEES YOU AS A SISTER AND YOU WENT AND SNOGGED THE GIT SHE'S IN LOVE WITH! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH SHE CARED ABOUT HIM! YOU KNEW IT, BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU WERE SO RUDDY SELFISH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!?! HOW COULD YOU BREAK HER HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES!?!" Pansy screeched. She finally stopped, taking deep gulps of air into her lungs. She put a hand to her chest as she fought to breathe. Tears were burning down her cheeks now, but she didn't care. Without a second thought, she turned her attention to Harry. "NOW FOR YOU!"

"Bloody hell, she's not done yet." Padma Patel mumbled in shock.

"HE'S BEEN YOUR BEST MATE SINCE DAY ONE! HE LOVED YOU AND ACCEPTED YOU INTO HIS FAMILY WITH OPEN ARMS! HE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! HE GAVE YOU FOOD AND NICE LITTLE KNITTED JUMPERS WITH 'H'S ON THEM! HE GAVE YOU CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! HE GAVE YOU A FAMILY! HE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL WOULD'VE DIED TO HAVE! WE WOULD'VE DIED, POTTY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WANTED TO BE LIKE THEM!?! HOW MUCH WE WANTED TO BE WEASLEYS!?! TO HAVE THAT AS OUR FAMILY!?! PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT US AND TAKE CARE OF US! PEOPLE WHO LOVE US NO MATTER WHAT! THEY LOVE US WHEN WE ARE AT ROCK BOTTOM AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK UP ONTO OUR FEET! PEOPLE WHO DON'T BEAT US LIKE RUDDY DOGS! YEAH, THAT'S WHAT WE GO HOME TO IN THE SUMMER, POTTER! WE GO HOME TO KICKS, CUTS, PUNCHES, CURSES, HEXES, TORTURE TECHNIQUES, AND YOU! YOU GO HOME TO THE DURSLEYS WHO SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH YOU NEED TO APPRECIATE THE WEASLEYS! AND JUST WHEN YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE…THE WEASLEYS COME AND GET YOUR SCRAWNY PALE ARSE! THE WEASLEYS! THE WEASLEYS WHO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND LOVE YOU AND TRUST…YOU! THEY ACCEPTED YOU! THEY MADE YOU ONE OF THEM ALL BECAUSE OF RON! RON! HE STOOD BY YOUR SIDE LAST YEAR! HE FOUGHT EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO STOOD AGAINST YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE HIS BEST MATE AND HE LOVED YOU AND TRUSTED YOU! NOW…NOW YOU'VE GONE AND SNOGGED THE GIRL HE'S IN LOVE WITH! THAT YOU KNOW HE'S IN LOVE! WHO HE'S ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH! HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY THAT!?! BECAUSE HE GOT IRRATIONALLY MAD AT YOU FOR BEING THE BOY WHO LIVED!?! HE WAS JEALOUS! HE WANTED ATTENTION! HE LIVES IN A FAMILY OF SEVEN! HE WANTS TO BE CENTERED OUT SOMETIMES! HE WANTED TO BE SPECIAL, BUT HE ENDED UP BEING THE BOY WHO LIVES BEST MATE! NOW, HE'S THE BOY WHO LIVES BEST MATE AND DOESN'T REALIZE HE'S BEEN SNOGGING HIS GIRL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOW HIM, POTTY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOW HIM THAT WHAT THEY THINK DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT THE WIZARDING WORLD THINKS DOESN'T MATTER! THAT HE IS SPECIAL! THAT HE IS…SOMETHING! HE'S RON WEASLEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD KILL TO BE RON WEASLEY!?! AND YOU…YOU GO AND DO THIS! YOU BETRAYED HIM! YOU…YOU…DIDN'T YOU REALIZE HOW BAD THIS WAS!?! YOU DESTROYED IT! YOU DESTROYED THE GRYFFINDOR TRIO!"

Pansy turned her eyes to Hermione. "HE MAY NOT BE SMART ENOUGH TO REALIZE IT, BUT YOU SURE AS HELL ARE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU! HELL, HE COULD BARELY FORGIVE POTTER FOR BEING THE BOY WHO LIVED AND ALMOST GETTING HIMSELF KILLED IN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! HE'LL NEVER FORGET THIS! HE'LL NEVER LET THIS GO! IT'S OVER! WHAT YOU, YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS MEANINGLESS INSIGNIFICANT MUDBLOOD BECAME APART OF WHEN YOU WERE ELEVEN…THAT HUGE THING…YOU DESTROYED…AND FOR WHAT!?! FOR A SLOPPY SNOG WITH HARRY POTTER!?! FOR NOTHING!" She took deep breaths, trying to get back to the point. Her voice was starting to give out, but her rage had yet to die.

"Potty, destroyed the Gryffindor trio." Draco reminded.

Pansy's eyes shot back to Harry. "YOU DID! YOU DESTROYED IT! YOU DESTROYED HIM! THINK OF HOW THIS GOING TO HURT HIM! THINK OF HOW THIS IS GOING TO BREAK HIS HEART! THINK OF RON WEASLEY, YOUR BEST MATE, AND JUST HOW MUCH HE'S GOING TO SUFFER WHEN HE FINDS OUT! THINK OF WHAT THIS IS GOING TO…" She suddenly froze, everything falling quickly into place. The anger she could feel consuming her shifted to something else…panic…fear. She turned to face Draco with wide burning red eyes. He looked confused and yet, he understood. "Draco…we can't. Turn the video off. We can't do this. Draco…think…think what this'll do to Ron. He can't know." She knew she sounded hysterical because her voice, which was extremely hoarse now, cracked as tears poured down her cheeks. She held her arms tightly over her chest as she moved toward the shocked blonde male. Her mind was frantically searching for a way to cover this up, not even bothering to ward off the hysteria of thoughts. "We have to delete it and obliviate and…he can't know."

"Let's not do anything drastic. Weasel deserves to know. We have to tell him." Draco said with desperate gray eyes as he clutched the phone in his hands, obviously ready to fight his best friend for the video.

"Little late." A soft broken voice sounded from the small crowd.

Pansy turned panicked wild eyes on all of the students. Draco stood at the front with Padma Patel on his left, Dawn and Buffy Summers on the right, and somewhere off to the left away from all of them was Ron Weasley. Her golden eyes locked with his blue and she could feel the tears starting again. He didn't look angry, he didn't look upset, he looked devastated. He stared at her with resignation clear in his stance, obviously not strong enough to cover up his emotions. His arms were crossed over his chest and his mouth was drawn into a deep frown. He looked like he wanted to cry too, but the action would cause too much effort. Among all of the emotions she could see on his face more than anything he looked exhausted.

Without a word, Pansy stepped past Draco, Padma, Dawn, and Buffy to reach Ron. She stood directly in front of him, gazing up into his beautiful heart broken blue eyes. She didn't know what to do or say. She was supposed to be his enemy. How was she supposed to know what to say?

"It…" Pansy began. She glanced back at Potty and Bushy. They were clinging desperately to each other with a quite comical expression of shock frozen onto their faces. "It was us." She turned back to face Ron.

Ron frowned at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"It was us. We set up the entire thing. We planned it. We forced them into a compromising position so that we could lure you here and make you see them." Pansy told him, trying to sound convincing. She could handle his anger, just not the pain. "It was us. It was our plan to destroy the Gryffindor Trio."

Ron simply stared at her, his blue eyes boring into her golden ones. She wanted to shrink away from him. She wanted to close her eyes so that she didn't have to see his pain. Just seeing it made her chest ache. "Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

Pansy glared at him, trying to sound honest. "It was! It was our plan!" Her voice was extremely hoarse, but she wanted to literally beat the lie into him. She wanted to chase away all of the pain and the betrayal. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to be like this! This wasn't supposed to happen to him! He was a good person! He was one of the Gryffindor Trio! He was supposed to get his happily ever after! He was supposed to ride off into the sunset on a beautiful white stallion with his Bushy clinging to his waist and then have beautiful perfect little redheaded brats! Not this…not…not this. "It was our plan. We wanted to destroy everything. We wanted to hurt you and humiliate them. We wanted them to…"

"Stop." Ron said, his voice broken and laced with pain. He moved his face toward her's, bringing his heartbroken eyes even closer. "Is it not humiliating enough that my best mate and the girl I'm love with have been snogging behind my back? Is it not humiliating enough that I didn't know? Is it not humiliating enough that someone who was supposed to be my sworn enemy caught them and has spent the last fifteen minutes yelling in my defense? Is it not humiliating enough that Draco Malfoy got it all on tape?" Draco immediately frowned, pulling the phone closer. "Now my 'supposed enemy' is trying to cover it up to keep me from getting my feelings hurt?" He leaned even closer and she literally wanted to die. She would do anything to escape those broken eyes. She would even obliviate him. "Just. Stop." 

Pansy opened her mouth to say something and he frowned even more. He had tears burning in his eyes and she fought the urge to scream. She didn't know what to do. Pansy Parkinson could deal with many things, but tears were not among them. In fact, up until tonight, the last time she had cried was when she was five years old. That was when she realized the sick pleasure her father got out of seeing her in pain. That was when she learned how to control herself and all of her emotions. It was because of her emotional deficiency that she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do to help him or what to say. Taking a deep breath, Pansy frowned at him. She continued to stare into his eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'm…I'm going to bed."

Forcing herself to step around the heartbroken Gryffindor, Pansy began to walk toward the double-doors she had entered about twenty or thirty minutes before. "I refuse to patrol with him. Good night."

Draco looked at Harry and Hermione before turning to Ron. "I'm sorry, mate." He murmured truthfully before walking toward the exit. He paused to glance at Buffy. "I'll get this back to you when I figure out how to duplicate the video." Without a second look, he turned and walked out.

There was silence once the doors swung shut again. Ron stood with his arms still crossed over his chest, staring at his friends. He didn't move or talk. He just stood there. Everything seemed too hard and painful for him to do. He just wanted…well, he didn't know what he wanted.

"Ron?" Padma Patel asked softly. She didn't make any move toward him. She knew better.

The sound of his name snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up at the dark skinned Ravenclaw and sighed. "I'm going to bed." He turned toward the double-doors intent on leaving.

"What do you want to do about them? Do you want me to unfreeze them?" Padma asked suddenly.

Ron stopped, turning back to look at Harry and Hermione, the two people who he had trusted with anything and everything in his life. "Just leave them there." At that, he turned and walked out.

Padma glanced from Harry and Hermione to Buffy and Dawn. Finally, after a long thoughtful moment, she shrugged. "Well, goodnight." She turned to the exit and Dawn thought she heard the girl mutter 'serves them right' before she left.

"I'm a teacher." Buffy said once they were alone. "I'm supposed to be a teacher. I can't rationally leave them there in good conscience."

Dawn frowned as she looked at the frozen pair. "Um…Buffy? I don't know what spell that is so…I don't know how to fix it."

Buffy looked at the pair as well. "Yeah, yeah…me neither."

"So…uh…" Dawn frowned. "How bout you show me back to the dorms…cause I don't remember the way."

Buffy nodded as she grabbed her sister's arm and turned them toward the door. "Good idea."

* * *

Okay, so I LOVE both Harry and Hermione. Don't kill me! Just keep reading…it'll get better! That's about it for now!

Domlover89


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so…here we go again!

Chapter 3

* * *

It was an all-time record. Within two hours everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had heard about The Boy Who Lived and Bushy's great love affair being discovered in the library by Pansy Parkinson who had apparently screeched and screamed at them like a possessed shrew.

It was unknown whether it was the gossipers who had informed the entire school of the incident or whether Pansy herself had inadvertently informed everyone within hearing distance, which meant half of Hogsmeade already knew.

Either way, by breakfast the next morning, Pansy seemed to be in quite a snit. She sat silently staring across the Great Hall. She heard someone mumble something and took a second to scowl at her merry companion for whatever comment he had bothered to make before turning her undivided attention back across the Great Hall.

"What seems to be annoying you, My exquisite Slytherin Queen?" Draco finally asked. He had announced to the Common Room the night before that he intended to marry Pansy within the week.

Pansy, who seemed too annoyed to put up with his enthusiasm, had told him then and there that she would kill him an hour after the ceremony if he somehow found a way to get Lucius to force her into the marriage. So he had decided to postpone their nuptials until his fiancé was more content with the arrangement.

"Ferret, if you do not stop calling me by any petname that isn't Puggy, I will dissect you with my bare hands." Pansy growled in irritation.

Draco sighed as the entire charade faded away. "What is wrong with you, Pansy? You haven't even touched your breakfast." Pansy turned to look at him and shrugged, but didn't comment. "He isn't here yet."

"I know." Pansy told him softly.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Draco replied as he placed his hand on his friend's arm comfortingly.

Pansy shook off his hand, trying to mask her emotions like she normally did. "Yeah, well, taping it all with a huge sappy grin wasn't the nicest thing in the world."

"It's better he knows it now instead of finding out later. Imagine how much more it would've hurt. The longer he went without knowing. The more it was going to hurt when he inevitably found out." Draco said, sounding rational for once.

"Someone has to tell the Weaselette." Pansy replied softly. "I mean, yes, alright, all of Slytherin knows, but that doesn't mean the entire school knows. Someone has to tell

Ginny."

Draco nodded his head rapidly. "That's right. Someone does have to tell little Weasel. It has to be done. She has the right to know. In fact…here…have the phone. I made a copy of the tape. Why don't you show it to her?"

Pansy turned to glare at the white blonde male. "Leave it to you to use this to your advantage."

Draco smirked at her. "I'm not the only one who would use this to my advantage, Puggy. Not all of them are Slytherins either."

Pansy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The things Lavender Brown would do to get Ron Weasley."

"I doubt he has any more interest in Lavender Brown now then he did yesterday." Draco muttered. "Less, in fact. He's learning to appreciate certain traits in people that Lavender Brown doesn't possess."

Pansy smirked. "Purity?"

Draco barked with laughter. "Now there's the Puggy we all know and fear."

Pansy turned to look across the Great Hall where she had been staring the entire morning. Ginny Weasley was silently eating her breakfast in peace. Her long straight silky red hair was covering her face and falling directly into her bright caramel eyes.

"So…are you going to tell her?" Dawn asked softly.

Pansy turned to look at the girl and frowned. "I guess…well, it would sound better coming from me than Lavender Brown, Parvati Patel, or the Bush of Knowledge." She continued to frown. "You're coming with me though."

"Why?" Dawn questioned confused. "I don't even know her."

"Exactly. She won't attack you. I don't want her to kill the messenger and there is safety in numbers." Pansy muttered as she stood from the table and began to walk. She could literally feel people staring as she crossed the room with Dawn in toe. "She looks all sweet and innocent, but believe me…there is venom in the girl's veins."

When they finally came to stand at the Gryffindor table in front of the silently eating redhead, Pansy completely forgot everything she meant to say. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly.

"Her?" Dawn asked confused. "She looks…sweet."

Pansy snorted. "Exactly." At that, she turned back to face the younger girl with a frown. "Weasel…um…Red…um…Ginny?"

The little redheaded girl looked up at her with wide caramel brown eyes. She smirked as she lowered her fork. "Parkinson?"

"I…um…need to speak with you." Pansy had never been more at a loss for words. Hell, even the night before she hadn't been this much at a loss for words.

Ginny stood from the table and slowly walked around to stand in front of them. The carefully laid mask of serenity she had gracing her face faded away to show all of the pain she was experiencing.

Pansy almost turned around right then and walked back to the Slytherin table to hide. Truth be told, she practically ran out of the Great Hall. Why couldn't these people just be angry? No, they had to be upset too. "You know."

"My brother told me." Ginny replied softly. "He woke me up last night and he told me."

Pansy snorted. "I'm sure he woke a lot of people up."

Ginny shook her head and frowned deeply. The pain in her eyes intensifying. "No, just me."

Pansy shifted about uncomfortably. "Oh…well…I'm sorry." She barely ever used the word, but when she did you could count on the fact that she meant it. At that, she turned to walk away quickly, obviously trying to escape the conversation.

"Wait…" Ginny said, suddenly.

Pansy turned to face her with a frown. "Yeah?"

"I think…it was real good of you to try and tell me, though. Really decent." Ginny told her. It was clearly hard for her to say, but she did it anyway.

Pansy smiled at her. "Yeah, thanks." She looked at the phone in her hand and then back to Ginny. "Do you…I mean…Draco taped it. He was…" She laughed awkwardly. "Draco…and he…taped it. He's made a copy of it so…don't bother deleting it or destroying the phone. It's Dawn's sister's…anyway…do you want to see?"

Ginny looked at the phone and then at Pansy. She stepped forward slowly and nodded her head. "Yes, I want to see." She took the phone in her hands and poked at the buttons on it, making the video play.

Pansy winced as she heard her words from the night before blaring into the air. She was extremely glad that the Great Hall hadn't filled yet. The little occupants there were had decided that they were the most fascinating thing there.

When the message was done playing, Ginny frowned. She looked up at Pansy and slowly handed the phone back to her. There was silence between them for a moment and then she spoke. "Well…" She paused and then sighed. "Well, it's really hard to dislike you after that. You obviously meant everything you said last night. You were a little too hysterical to lie about it." She looked up at Pansy with a look that Pansy had never seen on her face before. "Thank you…for what you said to them about me…and Ron…and our family. You obviously have a great deal of respect for us and…thank you."

"Your welcome." Pansy told her and it was like something had snapped. Like some invisible barrier had been removed as she stepped toward the beautiful redhead. "I am so sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry for what they did and I'm just…so sorry."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I am too." She paused and then shrugged. "I really…really am." She laughed, but it was nowhere near reaching her eyes.

"How's Ron?" Pansy question. She almost hit herself for daring to ask the question aloud. She had wondered it all night, but now she had actually asked his sister.

Ginny smiled, a light shining in her eyes that hadn't been there before. It was like, she was thankful that someone actually cared. The smile quickly faded as she answered. "Quiet."

The ache in Pansy's chest started to hurt even more as she sighed. "Understandable."

"I heard they're in the Infirmary." Ginny said. "They were found frozen in the library. Someone had hexed and cursed them and there were also some strange scratch marks."

Dawn snorted. "That was Pansy's cat. I thought Precious was misunderstood. I played with her earlier in the night and she laid back and let me rub her stomach, but then she went out really late and attacked Harry and Hermione."

Pansy tried to control her facial expression as Ginny looked from her to Dawn. Ginny was no muggle. Ginny knew about animagus and Pansy did not need her to realize that she transformed into a huge fluffy black cat that looked eerily like her familiar, Precious, and was terrorizing the school.

"Interesting." Ginny said with a quirked brow and Pansy fought the urge to cuss. "Your cat must have split personalities."

Pansy simply shrugged. "Apparently…I think Precious is just sweet until riled."

"Riled?" Dawn snorted.

"Anyway…Potty and Bushy are going to be in the Infirmary for quite some time. Seems that Potty ate some bad candy that turned his stomach inside out while Bushy ate some cookies that have made her vomit and have diarrhea." Pansy said, changing the subject.

Dawn frowned suspiciously. "Vomit and diarrhea?"

"At the same time. I don't know what happened. Someone must've been trying to use this as an opportunity to hurt Potter and got Granger instead." Pansy murmured. "Potter will be in there longer, of course, seeing as they have to mend his stomach."

"He's just vomiting…right?" Dawn questioned confused.

Ginny, however, was staring at Pansy with wide eyes. "He isn't, is he?"

Pansy's expression was stern. "No, seems he got a hold of some chocolates that turned his stomach completely inside out…literally inside out. He's vomiting blood."

Dawn squeaked. "You didn't!"

"Where can you buy those?" Ginny asked with the same wide eyes.

Pansy smirked. "You? Nowhere. Knockturn Alley shuts down when you start trailing down the street, but people like…oh, me and other Slytherins…well, we can find them at one of the candy shops down there. In the back, of course, because the candies ARE illegal."

"And the cookies?" Ginny questioned with a solemn voice.

Dawn snorted. "Homemade." Pansy glared and Dawn smirked. "Draco's told me stories about how he thought he had a cookie allergy for most of his life because Pansy used to make him special diarrhea vomit cookies that made him vomit and have diarrhea for two weeks straight. Don't give me that look. I may be muggle, but I'm not stupid."

"You made them?" Ginny asked. She sounded more than mildly impressed with Pansy's abilities.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Yes…several batches when I was younger. I didn't bother to start making more until I realized that they were nearly lethal after a couple of years of just sitting there."

Dawn glared at her. "You gave some OLD poisoned cookies to Draco!?!"

Ginny looked to Pansy with wide eyes. "You know, I am really starting to like you."

"That's a scary thought." A voice drawled from behind them. They all turned around to look at Ron Weasley. He tried to smile, but it merely looked like a smirk. "Morning all."

"Morning, Weas….um…Ron." Pansy replied.

Ron stared at her for a moment and then shrugged. "Weasels fine." He paused to look at Ginny. "So…what are you up to, Runt?"

"We were just about to move to the Slytherin table. Care to go with us?" Ginny asked.

Pansy frowned at her confused. "You were?"

"Yes." Ginny told her as she looked at Ron. "Well?"

Ron looked around the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at them with the exception of the Slytherin. Apparently the BushyPot catastrophe was old news to them. "Sure."

* * *

Alright, so that's it for now!

Thanks!

Domlover89


End file.
